Pushchairs with an adjustable child seat are known in the prior art. Such a pushchair comprises a frame and a seat coupled to the frame and comprising a seat part and a back part, which parts are pivotally connected to each other. The pushchair further comprises a tensioning device. This tensioning device comprises a first band which is coupled to the seat part, a pair of substantially inelastic bands which are each connected at a first end to a first end of the first band and connected at a second end to respective sides of the frame, and an adjusting device which is fixedly connected to the back part. The adjusting device comprises here a clamping member which can be operated by a user and which can be brought into a clamping state and into a free state, wherein in the clamping state the clamping member fixes at least one of the pair of inelastic bands relative to the back part and wherein in the free state the clamping member terminates this fixation.
When the child seat with a child therein has to be brought from a sitting position into a reclining position in the known pushchair, the user unlocks the locking. As a result of the own weight of the child the back part will pivot downward relative to the seat part. During the pivoting movement the user holds on to the back part with a hand so as to make the movement take place gradually.
As used herein, the reclining position is not limited to one single position of the back part, but a reclining position refers to a position of the back part wherein a child can typically adopt a reclining posture. In similar manner the sitting position is not limited to one single position of the back part, but a sitting position refers to a position of the back part wherein a child can typically adopt a sitting posture. In other words, a movement from the reclining position to the sitting position corresponds to an upward pivoting movement of the back part, and a movement from the sitting position to the reclining position corresponds to a downward pivoting movement. A plurality of intermediate positions is further possible. A continuously variable adjustment is more particularly possible.
When the child seat with a child therein has to be brought from the reclining position into the sitting position, the user will once again unlock the fixation. In this case the user will however need two hands in order to pivot the back part. The user operates the clamping member with one hand, wherein a pushing movement is performed with the same hand. As a result of the back part moving upward, the distance between the clamping member and the fastening points of the inelastic bands on the frame will decrease. The length of the piece of inelastic band between the clamping member and these fastening points will however not decrease automatically. In order to reduce this length the user has to pull downward on the first band using the other hand, while the user is simultaneously operating the clamping member with his or her other hand.
It has been found that the above stated operation for bringing the child seat from the reclining position into the sitting position may be deemed undesirable by the users.